


Clothes Have No Gender

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dress-Wearing Crowley (Good Omens), Hanging Out, M/M, Male Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Stanley Wears a Dress (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley and Stanley spend an afternoon together while Aziraphale and Lefou are off doing their own thing.





	Clothes Have No Gender

Crowley and Stanley walked down the main streets of Villeneuve. Aziraphale was spending time with Belle, probably talking about books. Lefou was off doing his own thing and for Crowley and Stanley, the two of them decided to spend so,e time together. To get know each other a little more. Crowley noticed a clothes shop on the right side of him and stopped. Stanley stopped a couple of steps in front fo him and turned around to look at him.

”Would you like to go in?” Stanley asked him. Crowley looked at Stanley and nodded.

”Is that okay with you? I was just wanting to look to see if I see anything for Aziraphale.” Crowley asked and explained for why he wanted to go in.

”I am okay with it. Come on!” Stanley replied back to him and then two of them headed into the shop together. Crowley looked around the shop while Stanley tagged alongside him. He noticed a beautiful pale blue coat that would fit Aziraphale perfectly. It even had white lace around the edges. As Crowley took the jacket off of the rack, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Stanley was looking at a gorgeous, pink coat with fake roses and pearls all over it. Crowley walked over to him.

”Thinking about buying it for a special lady?” Crowley asked. Stanley jumped slightly and turned to look at the demon.

”Um...nope. Just..browsing.” Stanley replied as he blushed. Deep down, Crowley knew that it was more than just that. Crowley smirked.

”You were looking at the dress for yourself, weren’t you?” Crowley asked another question. Stanley felt he was caught red-handed. He looked at the ground and then nodded his head a couple of times.

”Then why don’t you get it?” Crowley asked him yet another question. Stanley looked back up at him while still blushing.

”If it was only that easy. This town is not exactly an open and accepting place. It can be very closed minded for the most part.” Stanley replied to him. 

  
“But how do _you _feel about wearing clothes like this?” Crowley asked another question.

”I feel like there is nothing wrong with it.” Stanley answered him.

”Then get the coat!” Crowley exclaimed.

”It is not quite simple! I want to but I am afraid of what others will said and ridiculed for it. Not to mention that I can just hear my sisters’ voices in my head right now as I wear the coat.” Stanley said back to him.

”You have siblings?” Crowley asked. Stanley nodded.

”Three and they are triplets. I am the oldest sibling of the four children.” Stanley replied. Crowley decided to go back to the subject of the coat.

”Look, I understand this town can be closed minded but it doesn’t mean that what they think is true. Clothes have no gender. And you should let other people’s ignorant get in the way of you wanting to be yourself and being happy.” Crowley told him. Crowley was right. Stanley should not give into what other people think but there is one person’s opinion that he did care about. But either way, Stanley wanted the jacket badly. Stanley suddenly smiled at the demon.

”Do you think that I should get it?” Stanley asked Crowley a question.

”I think you should get it! Plus, if it makes you feel better. Aziraphale and I do not always wear men’s clothing. Sometimes, we wear other kinds of clothing, too. So, you are not the only one in here that does that either.” Crowley replied to him. Stanley nodded. He was determined to get the jacket now. As Stanley looked at the price tag, his mood change. Stanley went from determined to sad. 

“What’s wrong?” Crowley asked him. Stanley looked at Crowley again. He may come from a rich family but that does not mean that he was rich himself.

“I...I can not exactly afford this. It is a bit too much out of my price range.” Stanley answered him. Crowley had an idea.

”Let me take a look at the price tag.” Crowley told him. Stanley showed Crowley the price tag. For Crowley, it was not much money but for Stanley, that is a whole different story. Crowley looked back up at Stanley.

”I will buy it for you.” Crowley said to him. Stanley’s eye widened.

“You do not have to do that!” Stanley exclaimed in shock.

“I want to.” Crowley said back to him.

”Why do you want to do that? You barely know me enough to do this.” Stanley asked. Crowley smiled.

”Well, I know you enough. Because I do not want someone to feel like that they have to hide who they are. And you really like this jacket. It is something will make you happy and I am want to make you that are this way. Plus, I think you are brave for wanting to show others that you do not have follow their rules just to be someone. Because you are someone. You are Stanley and there is only one of you. Be proud to be Stanley who dresses in women’s clothing, not a sad Stanley who has to hide because of others. I can afford it, trust me and you do not have to pay me back.” Crowley replied and explained to him.

A tear streamed down one of Stanley’s cheeks. It felt So wonderful to know that there was at least one person in town that supported him. Though..he wonders how Lefou would feel about this? 

“Thank you, Crowley. That means a lot to me.” Stanley said back to him.

”You are welcome. I am also going to get Aziraphale this coat as well.” Crowley told Stanley. Stanley nodded and handed Crowley the jacket that was in his arms and placed it on top of the one that Crowley was already holding around his arm. After they walked to the counter and Crowley paid for the two items, Stanley put the pink coat on. It fit perfect around him. The woman smiled at the two of them.   


“Would you like to wear it out of the shop?” She asked Stanley. Stanley nodded. A couple of minutes later, Crowley and Stanley headed out of the shop and started walking down the street once again. As they neared Belle’s home, they saw Aziraphale and Lefou sitting on the porch steps with Belle. All five of the looked at each other and smiled as they waved to each other as well. Crowley and Stanley walked over to the three of them.   
  


“How are you two doing?” Belle asked.

”Fine.” Crowley replied to her. Lefou noticed Stanley’s new coat. Stanley was looking at Lefou as well.

”Hey, Stanley! Did you get a new coat?” Lefou asked him. Stanley blushed.

”Y-yes.” Stanley replied.

”It looks wonderful on you! Pink is really your color and I like the roses on it.” Lefou said back to him. Stanley blushed even more.

”You do?” Stanley asked him. Lefou nodded with a smile on his face.

”Yes!” Lefou replied. Stanley calmed down and smiled back.

”You...you do mind me wearing women’s clothing?” Stanley asked another question.

”As long as you are happy, it doesn’t matter to me what you wear! You do not have feel weird about doing that around me either. Clothes are clothes to me.” Lefou answered him. Stanley felt a whole lot better about this.

”Thanks, Lefou.” Stanley said to him.

”You’re welcome!” Lefou said back to him. Aziraphale smiled and then noticed a bag in one of Crowley’s hands. Crowley noticed Aziraphale and held the bag towards him.

”I..I bought something for you.” Crowley explained to him. Aziraphale was surprised.

”What did you get me?” Aziraphale asked him. Crowley smirked.

”Oh, if I told you, it would spoil the surprise.” Crowley replied. Aziraphale placed his hand onto the bag and pulled out the item gently. His eyes widened when he pulled out the pastel blue and lacy coat. Aziraphale looked at Crowley, who was smiling at him.   
  


“What do you think?” Crowley asked the angel. Aziraphale smiled at him.

”I love it! Thank you, Crowley.” Aziraphale replied back to him. Crowley walked closer towards his lover.

”You are welcome, darling.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale placed his lips against Crowley’s for a few seconds before pulling away and placing the coat back into the bag. The five of them hung out at Belle’s home for a couple of more hours before heading their separate ways. When Crowley and Aziraphale arrived back at the bookshop, Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a look on his face.

”You bought Stanley that coat, didn’t you?” Aziraphale suddenly asked the demon. This time, Crowley’s eyes widened but he did not say a word to the angel.

”It is okay if you did. I am just curious if you actually did or not.” Aziraphale explained to him. Crowley gulped.

”I..I did. Stanley was so afraid to be himself and I wanted to help him. Plus, he really wanted the coat and I did not want him to leave the shop without it. It was my gift to him of friendship.” Crowley replied to him. Aziraphale smiled and nodded. 

  
“And they all demons don’t have hearts. But you certain do, dear.” Aziraphale piped up. Crowley walked over to the angel.

“And it beats for you and only you, angel.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale the bag with the coat in it into the floor and wrapped his arms around the demon.

”I love you.” Aziraphale spoke to him. Crowley did the same to Aziraphale.

”I love you, too, Darling.” Crowley said back to him. The two of them leaned forward and kissed again but this time, a little more passionately. At the end of the day, Crowley was glad to see both Stanley and Aziraphale happy. Happy to be who they are.

**The End**


End file.
